Strobe lights are widely used in industrial and commercial setting in safety, notification, and intrusion systems and the like. In these settings, they may be mounted on walls and other surfaces, on vehicles and on moving equipment, and they may be located indoors or outdoors. In order to meet the requirements for a wide variety of applications, it is desirable to provide a highly versatile mounting system. It is common, for example, to have a mounting base that can be either surface-mounted by means of screws installed through holes in the base or mounted on a post by means of a boss on the base having a socket.